


Of Books and Fans

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Mid-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusama Nowaki finds a novel by Akikawa Yayoi and likes it, probably because the protagonist's name is also 'Hiroki'. Then he learns Akikawa Yayoi is none other than Usami Akihiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhibiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/gifts).



> I don't have all the manga and anime volumes of Junjou Romantica so I'm not sure if Nowaki knows that Usami writes yaoi novels and that one of them (at least) featured Kamijo.

Those high school girls were back. They giggled when Nowaki looked at them. Nowaki sighed and went to them.

He smiled politely, "How may I help you today?" The question caused another round of giggling.

They managed to choose their flowers and finally left. It was only later that Nowaki noticed that they had forgotten their book behind. He grabbed it and ran out the door. He looked around but they were already gone.

Nowaki returned to the shop. He looked at the cover. It was very pink. The author was some Akikawa Yayoi. He turned the book and read the back cover. 'A story of forbidden love between two high school friends. Follow Hiroki and Akihiko as they face many trials and tribulations on their journey to find true love.'

Nowaki smiled. So it was that kind of novel. And the protagonist had the same name as his boyfriend. Nowaki tucked the book in his pocket and returned to work.

During a break, Nowaki went to the back of the shop. He pulled out the book and flipped through it. The story was interesting. Hiroki was a lot like his Hiro-san. Actually, almost exactly like Hiro-san. Which was a strange coincidence. He decided to go to the bookstore and see if they had any more with the same protagonist.

*

Nowaki was reading the sequel when Hiroki came out from his bath.

"The bath's free."

"Just a moment, Hiro-san. I'm at a good part," Nowaki said without looking up.

"What are you readi--? Eeeeee!"

Nowaki was very surprised by Hiroki's reaction.

"W-where did you find that?!"

"One of the customers left it behind at the florist's... Hiro-san, are you okay?" Nowaki asked concerned.

Hiroki snatched the book from him and threw it in the bin.

This was getting serious. In all the time that Nowaki knew Hiroki, he knew Hiroki was incapable of throwing away any book. Maybe he really hated that genre. Which, okay, it wasn't very realistic but for high school students it was probably good enough.

Hiroki was panting. He turned to Nowaki and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare bring any more of those books into my house."

Nowaki gaped, but then quickly nodded. "Yes, Hiro-san."

*

Nowaki had forgotten that he still had the book those girls had left behind. He knew he should probably get rid of it before Hiro-san saw it. But since Hiroki was running late, Nowaki decided to kill time and read some of it while he waited.

Finally, Hiroki arrived. Usami-sensei was with him. Nowaki closed the book and stood up. He smiled at Hiroki and managed a polite bow for Usami-sensei.

Then Usami-sensei saw the book in his hand. "Oh, hey, that's my book. Hiroki, I thought you said you'd never buy a cop--"

Hiroki clapped his hand on Usami-sensei's mouth but it was too late. Nowaki was wide-eyed. Usami-sensei's book--? So it wasn't a coincidence that the protagonist was called Hiroki. Or that 'Hiroki' resembled his Hiro-san. But if 'Hiroki' was Hiro-san, then 'Akihiko' must be Usami-sensei. Which meant he was reading about his Hiro-san with Usami-sensei. What--??

Usami-sensei actually stepped back. "Um-- Oh! Look at the time. I need to run. Bye. I'm sorry, Hiroki."

Usami-sensei ran off. Hiroki yelled after him, "Hey, get back here and fix this!"

"Hiro-san..."

Hiroki looked back at Nowaki and cringed.

*

They were back at Hiroki's apartment. Hiroki prepared tea for both of them. Nowaki clutched his cup for warmth.

"Does Usami-sensei love Hiro-san?"

"No, he does not. All of his novels feature people he knows, that unethical jerk. He wrote only two that featured me very early on."

Nowaki looked up. "Yes, the bookstore assistant told me."

"So, are you okay?"

Nowaki wasn't sure. He wondered why he wasn't feeling jealous. He chalked it up to shock. "So nothing happened between Hiro-san and Usami-sensei?"

"Ulp-- That's right! Nothing happened!"

Nowaki noted the flustered look on Hiroki's face. He was sure something happened. But he decided he would find out another time. First, he needed to come to terms with the fact that he actually liked a book that featured his boyfriend with his former crush. It was a good thing that he hadn't mailed the fan letter he wrote to 'Akikawa Yayoi'.

"I think I have a cameo in one of his new novels."

Nowaki frowned and tightened his grip on his cup.

"'Hiroki meets and falls in love with a young man called Nowaki and they live happily ever after.'"

Nowaki blinked and finally smiled. "Really?"

"Really. Happy now?" Hiroki didn't look at him and took a noisy sip of his tea.

"Yes, very much." Nowaki decided he'd mail the fan letter after all and thank Usami-sensei.


End file.
